


Home, Sweet and Noisy, Home

by ladydragon76



Series: Sextuplets [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The first new aerie is complete and now the Trine and Blurr have moved in together- with their NINE sparklings.
Relationships: Blurr/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Series: Sextuplets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/975927
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Home, Sweet and Noisy, Home

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Sextuplets, Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Thundercracker/Skywarp, Starscream/Blurr   
> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

Thundercracker opened the landing porch door to shrill -if happy- screams and winced, his wings flicking back from actual physical pain. Skywarp's laugh rang out, almost lost under the sparklings' noise.

"Oh no!" Starscream yelped from farther inside. "Stop them! Warp!"

Thundercracker braced himself and stepped inside just in time to snatch up a pair of miniature Racers before they could escape. They were quick little things, and while the new aerie's balconies had walls meant to protect grounders and sparklings alike, Blurr and Starscream were still rather panicky about their creations getting out there without hawk-like supervision. It had only been a couple of weeks, so Thundercracker hoped they would both mellow out sooner-

"Close the door!" Starscream shouted over the squealing, beeping, and screaming of _nine_ sparklings.

-than later.

Blurr beat Thundercracker to the door even though all Thundercracker needed to do was turn around. "I got it!" He flashed Thundercracker a wry grin. "Welcome home. This afternoon's mood is-"

Icewing shrilled.

"-really loud," Blurr finished with a wince then took his two sparklings from Thundercracker's hands.

"I noticed," Thundercracker said, chuckling, and bent to pick up Typhoon as he peeped and patted his sire's foot. "Hi, winglet. Are you having fun?"

Typhoon beamed a gigawatt smile and chirped before snuggling into Thundercracker's chest, effectively melting his spark for the millionth time since his little trine had unfurled.

"We've been playing chase and fly and hide-n-seek," Skywarp said, picking his way carefully across the floor so he wouldn't step on any of the zooming sparklings. A light kiss of greeting of pecked to Thundercracker's cheek. "Missed you."

"Missed you all too," Thundercracker murmured.

"And I'm glad you're back," Blurr said over another squeal, passing Lightning and Nitro down to Starscream, who sat on the floor, grinning at the chaos around him. "I need to get to the bar, but they really are too wound up to leave with just two mechs."

"Warp and I could handle them," Starscream said and rolled his optics.

"Yeah. Me and Screamer got this."

Blurr looked Thundercracker right in the optic. "So far today, we've lost Swift and Nightstorm- at the same time. Nitro twice. Shadowstrike. And then Stormsurge. I'd blame Starscream-"

"Hey!"

"-but he's been here and hasn't had any experimental energon of late. So my best guess is that their nap was just really good this morning, and now they've got the zoomies. Drift's going to swing by in a couple hours to help with baths and berth time."

Thundercracker laughed and dipped down enough for Blurr to kiss his other cheek before making his rounds to all the sparklings for farewell kisses. "I'm sure we'll manage. Enjoy the peace and quiet of running a bar."

Blurr laughed, which for some reason made the sextuplets laugh in concert, which made Thundercracker's little trine giggle too.

Baby giggles in stereophonics.

Thundercracker was happy to be home. Happier still that home was with his whole trine once more.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
